Fairy Tale on Facebook
by xoxmarshaxox
Summary: These are just some of the stuff that Fairy Tale characters would write. It's something for fun and a bit of a laugh xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is just something I'm doing for fun, thank you so much Amanda for the idea ! xxx**

**

* * *

**

Fairy Tale on facebook

**Lucy Heartfila: **Yeah finally got face book :D

Comment-Like 10mins ago

**Natsu Dragneel **and **Happy **like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **About time you did! xD

**Happy: **Aye!

**Lucy Heartfila: **What are you doing here guys?

**Natsu Dragneel: **Well this is a public application, why can't we be here?

**Lucy Heartfila: **...

**Happy: **We only joined today as well. Natsu was saying that he overheard you talking about you creating a facebook account and told me safbeHGF'PIHihdfskahgoakrogoasgojsvgo Hel.. dkhfoahbfdignfisbgdsns p!

**Lucy Heartfila: ***sigh* I'm logging off

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster: **Don't know how to use this damn thing.

Comment-Like 5mins ago

**Natsu Dragneel: **hehe no suprise there... xD

**Gray Fullbuster: **You picking a fight with me?

**Natsu Dragneel: **What are you gonna do about it if I am?

**Natsu Dragneel: **Yo, you there Gray?

**Natsu Dragneel: **What the hell! Someone just blasted the door open! O.O... oh hi Gray...

* * *

**Haha this is just short but I hope you'll review so I can continue and do much much more :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review please! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Erza Scarlet: **Woah that party was great, thanks Lucy for inviting me! :)

Comment-Like 7mins ago

**Lucy Heartfila: **Your welcome Erza! ;)

**Natsu Dragneel: **Where did ye go without us? :'(

**Lucy Heartfila: **Us?

**Natsu Dragneel: **Yeah, Happy, Gray and I and the rest.

**Lucy Heartfila: ***nervous laugh* well...

**Erza Scarlet: **^^

**Natsu Dragneel: **What? They all left with me! :'( You guys just broke my heart :(

* * *

**Jellal: **Muwahahahahahaha

Comment-Like 19mins ago

**Erza Scarlet: **What are you up to now? :/

**Jellal: **That's for you to know and me to find out xD

**Erza Scarlet: **Evil bastard...

**Zeref: **He is not evil... I am... xD

**Aizen: **No! I'm the evilest! :D

**Jellal: **?

**Zeref: **Dude, this is Fairy Tale Facebook, not Bleach!

**Aizen: **Opps... soz :P

* * *

**Please please review and thanks Amanda for all your ideas. She is the one who practically made it up! I just typed it up ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please please review :'(**

**

* * *

**_Nastu is online  
_

_Lucy is online  
_

_Natsu: Hey Lucy :D_

_Lucy: Hello :)_

_Natsu: The job was good today, wasn't it? _

_Lucy: Yeap, thankfully I can pay my month's rent this time xD_

_Natsu: So am... are you busy tomorrow?_

_Lucy: Hmmm... dunno..._

_Natsu: Oh_

_Lucy: Why?_

_Natsu: Oh, no reason at all._

_Lucy: kk_

_Lucy is offline_

_Natsu: Well... actually I wanted to ask you out on a date... will you come?_

_your message was not delivered_

_

* * *

_**Natsu Dragneel** answered a question on social interview about **Gray Fullbsuter**

Who is better looking, you or Gray Fullbuster?

Haha of course I am xD

Comment-Like 4mins ago

**Lucy Heartfilla** and **5 **others like this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **No way I am way better looking than you!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Then should we ask Lucy?

**Lucy Heartfila: **Hey don't drag me into this! *.*

**Erza Scarlet: **I see you all over me in my head! xD

**Gray Fullbuster: **...

**Natsu Dragneel: **random...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu Dragneel: **Uh... old man gave me another lecture about "being in control" *sighs in depression*

Comment-Like 16mins ago

**Erza Scarlet** and** Gray Fullbuster **like this

**Erza Scarlet: **And he's right you know

**Natsu Dragneel: **Not you too Erza...

**Erza Scarlet: **Seriously Natsu... you get easily distracted!

**Natsu Dragneel: **I do not get easly distracted. Name on example... ooo ice-cream van, I'll be back! ;)

**Erza Scarlet: ***sigh*

* * *

**Happy **recieved a fortune cookie.

Eat everything you can find... 

Lucky numbers: 5,6,7,9,34,67 and 32

Comment-Like 40mins ago

**Lucy Heartfila: **What type of fortune cookie is that?

**Mirajane: **I know... now there is nothing left in the pub... :(

**Lucy Heartfila: **Your on facebook too Mirajane? :D

**Mirajane: **Oh yeah... hehe ^^

**Lucy Heatfila: **Add me as friend

**Mirajane: **Sure xx

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **Guys, has anyone seen Gray? :/

Comment-Like 2mins ago

**Erza Scarlet: **I haven't seen him today either... ?

**Cana Alberona: **Last time I saw him he was in hiding in the closet

**Natsu Dragneel: **Why is he doing that? :/

**Cana Alberona: ***hiccups* because it's sunny outside.

**Erza Scarlet: **he dosen't like when it's sunny :)

**Elfman: **He's no man... he can't face the sun and be a man.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Hey it ain't my fault... I got sun burnt last time!

**Cana Alberona: **I thought you *hiccups* were in the *hiccups* closet?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Via iphone?

**Cana Alberona: **Oh... *hiccups*


	5. Chapter 5

_Loke is online_

_Lucy is online_

_Loke: Hey Lucy_

_Lucy: Hello :)_

_Loke: Eh... Gray and Natsu say hi._

_Lucy: They are with you?_

_Loke: Yeah... they are fighting actually._

_Lucy: Okey Dokey..._

_Loke: Oh oo... the fight so coming towards me... shit.. sjofdbofebgfdlskgn;fbvfbvhlsfbv;.bs\fvhbvbf_

_Lucy: Loke, are you alright?_

_Lucy: Loke?_

_Loke is offline_

_

* * *

_**Nastu Dragneel: **I'm sorry it went that far guys :/

Comment-Like 5mins ago

**Erza Scarlet: **Don't apologize to us, go to the hospital and say sorry to Gray

**Natsu Dragneel: **Okay... :(

* * *

**Mystogan **and **Lucy** are now friends.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar: **You are all loosers being on a rubbish thing like facebook.

Comment-Like 6mins ago

**Natsu Dragneel: **Look who's talking :/

**Gajeel Redfox: **He's right thou...

**Natsu Dragneel: **Gajeel? what the hell you doing here?

**Gajeel Redfox: **Looking for you ... ^^

**Natsu Dragneel: ***gulp* ...

**Terminator: **hasta la vista baby

**Nastu Dragnel: **ahem... what are you doing here? :/

**Gajeel Redfox: **This ain't Terminator... this is Fairy Tale now get lost!

**Terminator: **I'll be back 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much guys for your reviews, your amazing! XD Thank you SarahValeur, xXNamelessAngelXx, Francis Wolfang, Yume-46 and Sharksdop all for reviewing and thank you Amanda for this idea xD**

**

* * *

**

**Gray Fullbuster: **is watching 182 of bleach ^^

Comment-Like 28mins

**Natsu Dragneel **and **6 **others like it.

**Natsu Dragneel: **haha I'm on 211 ^^

**Gray Fullbuster: ***vein pops out* *grinds teeth*

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **You have a lot of catching up to do... oh and make sure to watched episode 243, I look real good in it

**Natsu Dragneel: **... ?

**Gray Fullbuster: **I thought we agreed this was fairy tale facebook?

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Sorry, gosh is it such a sin?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Get offa this!

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Okay I'm off...

**Nastu Dragneel: **That was harsh xD

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Ya think?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Your still here?

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Yeah :D

**Gray Fullbuster: **You won't be for long!

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Oh yeah? Give me your best shot!

**Gray Fullbuster: **Ice make lance!

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Getsuga Tenshou!

**Renji Abarai: **Roar Zabimaru!

**Gray Fullbuster: **...?**  
**

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **...**  
**

**Renji Abarai:** what? :/

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Nvm... hollow alert, we gotta go Renji. And I'll finish this fight with you later!

**Renji Abarai: **Okay ^^

**Gray Fullbuster: **Why does bleach have to rub into our face that they have more popularity... :'(

**Natsu Dragneel: **Look at what episode they are on... we are only on 41 so we have a lot of catching up to do ^^

* * *

**Guys I'm running out of ideas... HELP! :'( PLEASE PLEASE X((**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and thank you Princess-of-Fire-and-Ice-44 for the idea :D**

**

* * *

Lucy Heartfila **and **Gray Fullbuster **are in a relationship.

Comment-Like 4mins ago

**Erza Scarlet **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **0.0

**Lucy Heartfila: **hehe^^

**Natsu Dragneel: **SINCE WHEN?

**Lucy Hearfila: **I told you his reaction would be like this Gray... *sigh*

**Gray Fullbuster: **haha yeap looks like it ^^

**Nastu Dragneel: **I feel so... uh... am...

**Lucy Heartfila: **?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Oh well what can we do if he can't take a joke :P

**Lucy Heartfila: **Weird its been like half an hour and he hasnt written back :/

**Gray Fullbuster: **I'll be back in a sec, the doorbell just rang ;)

* * *

_Natsu is online_

_Lucy is online_

_Lucy: You idiot what is wrong with you?_

_Natsu: I didn't know I punched him that bad... :/_

_Lucy: YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!_

_Natsu: I know I'm sorry..._

_Lucy: Can you ever just take a joke?_

_Natsu: I get it I'm sorry_

_Lucy: *sigh* fine_

_Natsu: :D_

_Lucy: :)_

_Natsu: So you forgive me?_

_Lucy: no_

_Lucy is offline_

_Natsu: oh_

_Your message wasn't delivered

* * *

_**Ideas people ideas please :/**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews, ye are the best, and please review and give ideas to keep this going :)**

**

* * *

**

**Juvia Loxar: **Drip drop drip drop

Comment-Like 6mins ago

**Gray Fullbuster: **Gosh... so depressing :/

**Juvia Loxar: **:'(

**Gray Fullbuster: **eh sorry I didn't mean that *scratches head awkwardly*

**Lucy Heartfila: **It's okay Juvia, he's just being thick headed xD

**Gray Fullbuster: **Hey! Hu you calling thick headed?

**Natsu Dragneel: **HAHA ^^

**Gray Fullbuster: **Don't you start this with me!

**Lucy Heartfila: **Guys calm it... :/

* * *

**Lucy Heartfila's Profile**

Natsu Dragneel - Poke back

Happy - Poke back

Gray Fullbuster - Poke back

Erza Scarlet - Poke back

Makarov - Poke back

Mirajane - Poke back

Elfman - Poke back

Loke - Poke back

Cana Alberona - Poke back

Laxus Dreyar - Poke back

Mystogan - Poke back

Gajeel Redfox - Poke back

Juvia Loxar - Poke back

Jellal - Poke back

Phantom Lord - Poke back

Zeref - Poke back

Terminator - Poke back

* * *

**Did I forget anyone else in the pokes? xD Please review adn tell me what to do because I'm actually out of ideas :/ well I have one... or two :p Please give advice, thanks for reading 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is an idea thanks from one of my reviewers thank you so much :) But guys I really need the ideas because I'm running out of them and fast ;)**

**This is alzerr's (my reviewer) idea so thank you so much so none of this is mine ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Lucy took the test 'Which guy will you Marry?'**

Question 1

**What type of guy is your type?**

a) a guy who is strong and hot

b) a guy who is strong and cool

c) a guy who is strong and a real man

d) a guy who was laid back and good looking

**What color hair would you like him to have?**

a) pink

b) black

c) white

d) orange

**What personality would you like him to have?**

a) funny and energtic

b) always stripping and "depressed looking"

c) stands up for what is right

d) "trying to be sexy" and caring with the ladies

**What bad habit would you prefer him to have?**

a) stubborn

b) hot head

c) too manly

d) lazy

**Your result: **So sorry for this inconvience but apparently you shall end up marrying all four of our choices i.e. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Elfman and Loke.

Comment-Like 20mins ago

**Happy **and **24** others like this

**Erza Scarlet: **hehe ^^

**Juvia Lozar: **Gray is mine! 3:)

**Natsu Dragneel: **can't believe I'll end up sharing Lucy with 3 other guys ... :(

**Lucy Heartfila: ***sigh*

* * *

**Please please give more ideas and review, thank you so much :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I've never had so many reviewers, thank you so much and please continur reviewing! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Lucy Heartfila: **Turn up the music let's get out on the floor!

I like to move it, give me some more!

Who's ready for the party?

Comment-Like 5mins ago

**Mirajane** likes this

**Mirajane: **I can't wait... I already picked out my outfit ;)

**Erza Scarlet: **LUCY! The outfit you gave me is a tight top and a mini skirt!

**Lucy Heartfila: ***nervous laugh*

**Mirajane: **It's a cool outfit, you have to wear it Erza xD

**Happy: **What party is this and why am I not invited? :'(

**Lucy Heartfila: **Sorry Happy, it's a girls night out :/

**Mirajane: **All three of us are going night clubing

**Elfman: **And I'm coming so I can be your escort :D

**Natsu Dragneel: **I can be the chauffeur! xD

**Gray Fullbuster: **Sorry Natsu, I'm in charge of that.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Again I miss out on all the fun... :(

* * *

**Lucy Heartfila **has uploaded a new photo album; **Girls Night Out**

Comment-Like 6mins ago

**Erza Scarlet **and **Mirajane **like this

**Mirajane: **Woah that was a great night out! Still have a terrible head ache though :/

**Erza Scarlet: **Yeah me too... wait... did ye upload the pick when I did that?

**Gray Fullbuster: **O.O Erza? Is that actually you doing what I think you just did?

**Lucy Heartfila: **Wow... i don't even remember you doing this Erza, you go girl! :D

**Mirajane: **hehe^^ and I remember it all too well xD

**Erza Scarlet: **This is so terribly embarrasing :(

**Natsu Dragneel: **HAHAHAHAHA XD Erza I can't believe you'd do that!

**Erza Scarlet: **Nastu...

* * *

**You may think what you want of that Erza did :P Please review and give more ideas because Im running out of them :/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow I have been getting loads of reviews thank you all so much :) But unfortunetly a lot of people that gave good ideas are anonymous and I can't write back to them :'(**

**Oh well... this is a chapter of one story line was made up by someone else. T-me, thank you so much :)**

**Ahem... let's make this clear from the start... of your not a bleach fan and don't know what bleach is just skip this chapter please :)**

**

* * *

**

**Byakuya Kuchki: **is sick of being captain *sigh*

Comment-Like 6mins ago

**Renji Abrai: **I can take your place :D

**Byakuya Kuchki: **I rather not...

**Natsu Dragneel: **Hey what's up people? :D

**Gray Fullbuster: **Are you ready to party? Wahhoo! :D

**Happy: **AYE! :D

**Byakuya Kuchki: **?#$%^&*(*&^%$

**Renji Abarai: **Oh hey guys whats up? :)

**Byakuya Kuchki: **You know these people?

**Renji Abarai: **Well sorta... Ichigo and I kinda butt in into their facebook. This is Fairy Tale.

**Natsu Drganeel: **Yeap, that's us ;)

**Happy: **Aye! :)

**Byakuya: **Why is Happy's profile picture of a flying blue cat? :/

**Happy: **Because I am one :D

**Rukia Kuchki: **Oh my gosh it's Fairy Tale! I've been reading you guys for so much and recently started to watch the anime, man guys your amazing!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Well... that's us!

**Happy: **Aye! :)

**Byakuya Kuchki: **Guys! Get offa Bleach facebook morons!

**Gray Fullbuster: **Hey who you calling morons? Look in the mirror first before you speak!

**Natsu Dragneel: **That is so old Gray.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Shut up!

**Natsu Dragneel: **You picking a fight with me?

**Byakuya Kuchki: **I've had it... Scatter Senbonzakura

**Rukia Kuchki: **Bye guys, next time I want autographs, kay? ;)

**Rukia Kuchki: **Guys? NIISAMA! 3:/


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow I have got so many reviews it's amazing, thank you so much! **

**And I'm terribly sorry for not updating a whole week because I was off celebrating my birthday in bogland! XD**

**The next idea here is from -Dark-And-Light-Angel-Girl, so thank you so much and please give many ideas in your reviews. Also many people suggest farmville... how can I make that funny? :/ And alos many people mention Lisanna... wouldn't that be creepy?**

**Anyways please enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Lucy Heartfilla: **I shall speak the truth, nothing but the truth and the truth only: for the next 20mins

**Like-Comment 6mins**

**Natsu Dragneel: **Your gonna get it bad Lucy!

**Mirajane: **Told you he'd be the first to comment ^_^

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Ya think? *sigh*

**Nastu Dragneel: **So Lucy... who's your crush in Fairy Tail?

**Lucy Heartfilla: **am... *gulp*

**Gray Fullbuster: **Are you originally blond?

**Lucy Heartfilla: **What type of question is that?

**Loke: **What is your bra size?

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Why would you wanna know?

**Elfman: **Are you a man?

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Excuse me?

**Erza Scarlet: **Do you use your keys to do things for you around the house?

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Wow everyone pause and stop! I'm just changing my status now...

**Natsu Dragneel: **awwwwwwwww

**Happy: **aye!

* * *

**I know extremely short but I'm running out of ideas :'(**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Dark-And-Light-Angel-Girl thank you so much for this idea... this chapter is not my idea so i am not taking any credit! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Lucy is online._

_Natsu is online._

_Natsu: Lucy... did you know that I think your hot?_

_Lucy: *gulp* really?_

_Natsu: Yeah totally... your so mouth watering ^^_

_Lucy: am... are you okay Natsu?_

_Natsu: bdosahfdkfhnadsknfadbfasdkj_

_Lucy: Natsu?_

_Natsu: _

_Lucy: What's going on? :/_

_Natsu: I'm so sorry Lucy about all of that... Gray and Gajeel were on my facebook account!_

_Lucy: Oh..._

_Lucy is offline._

_Natsu: but I still do think your hot_

_Your message was not delivered.

* * *

_**I know they are short... I apologize :'(**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, ye have been amazing. Please enjoy the rest and don't hesitate to review! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Natsu Dragneel: **That... was... not... a... good... trip... *vomit*

Comment-Like 7mins ago

**Happy: **You got sick all over the carpet... go clean it up!

**Lucy Heartfilla: **exactly, my carpet! Why the hell guys do you even go to my house as if ye own the place!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Sorry... we're just kinda bored all the time you know.

**Terminator: **I like the book your working on.

**Lucy Heartfilla: **GAH! How do you even know about that? Have you been in my room? YOU PERVERT!

**Gray Fullbuster: **How many times do I have to... GET OFFA THIS FACEBOOK. Oh and isn't the book actually not that bad?

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Your read it too?

**Natsu Dragneel: **I was supposed to be the one to read it first Lucy!

**Gray Fullbuster: ***sticks out tongue* beat you to it! :)

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster **answered a question on you via **Social Interview**

_Would Lucy cheat on her boyrfriend?_

Answer: _Haha, first let's see when she finally does get a boyfriend! _

Comment-Like 16mins ago

**Aquarius: **She'll will never be able to get herself a boyfriend!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading. It's unbelieveable how many reviews I've been getting, thank you times a billion! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**This idea again is not mine so I'm saying this from the start, I'm not taking any credit for it! One of my readers apparently thinks that I'm taking credit for other people's ideas. Explaining again; I am not taking credit. I'm saying it now and I write who's idea it was!  
**

**Elisse Shinku and kissoftheblackrose owns the first part by the way and I think a few other people mentioned it. The second part belongs to CherryChan09, ENJOY! XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Lucy Heartfilla **and 8 others were tagged in a **photo.**

Lucy Heartfilla: The feminist

Natsu Dragneel: The hothead

Gray Fullbuster: The lost one

Happy: The airhead

Elfman: The jock

Cana Alberona: The drunk

Loke: The ladies man

Mystogan: The quite one

Gajeel: The gangster

Erza Scarlet: The stylish one & The one you can depend on

Mirajane: The sexy one

Comment-Like 6mins ago

**Happy **likes this.

**Happy: **Why am I an Airhead?

**Erza Scarlet: **Aw the stylish one and the depended one, I feel so special ^^

**Loke: **Wahay... well this just describes me ;)

**Elfman: **I ain't a Jock, I'm a man!

**Mirajane: **Aww I'm blushing =D

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Your sexy girl! :P

**Gray Fullbuster: **Why am I the lost one?

**Natsu Dragneel: **'Cause you lost your clothes! XD

**Gray Fullbuster: **Shut up you, you Hothead!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Exactly... HOT! XD

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster **is 92% hot today.

Comment-Like 56mins ago

**Juvia Loxar **and **4 **others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Don't worry, your always 100% hot in my heart! :P

**Natsu Dragneel: **:'(

**Juvia Loxar: **Your 150... no 2000% hot in MY heart!

**Gray Fullbuster: **I actually prefore being non-hot ;)

**Natsu Dragneel: **Too much for you to handle, ice-pop? =D

**Gray Fullbuster: **Your asking for it, Barbeque!

**Happy: **Aye!

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I will be estatic if you review and give more ideas, I need lots and lots, thank you :) And please leave constructive critisism only! No insults =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Erza Scarlet: **loves singing 'I like it' in the shower.

**Mirajane **and **Lucy **likes this.

Comment-Like 9mins ago

**Mirajane: **Who dosen't go into the shower and sing songs sang by Enrique ^^

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Totally Hot! =D

**Erza Scarlet: **I know

**Rangiku Motsomoto: **He is gOrGeOuS!

**Rukia Kuchki: **Agreed x)

**Orihime: **I wonder if he's married... ?

**Mirajane: **... let me guess, bleach right?

**Rangiku Motsomoto: **The one and only :D

**Mirajane: **Here, add me as friend sure :)

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Me too!

**Rangiku Motsomoto: **Sure thing ;)

**Toushiro Hitsugya: **Get back to work, Rangiku! There is a pile of paper work left to do!

**Rangiku Motsomoto: **Must you be such a party pooper?

**Toushiro Hitsugya: ***growls* get of of this facebook!

**Erza Scarlet: **Excuse me, why is your profile pictures of you and a dragon? :/

**Natsu Dragneel: **Did your dragon leave you too?

**Gajeel: **Are you a dragon slayer too?

**Toushiro Hitsugya: **Well the thing is, the dragon is sort of my sword, don't you watch bleach?

**Natsu Dragneel: **Oh right...

**Toushiro Hitsugya: **If your not at the work table in 10mins Rangiku, I will band internet connection for the rest of your exsisting captain life!

**Rangiku Motsomoto: **I think this is the part where I leave...

* * *

**Happy: **I'm a secret agent, shhhh!

Comment-Like 17mins

**Natsu Dragneel: **Shhh... no one will know =D

* * *

**I know it's not funny, I'm sorry but I'm trying my best here :'(**

**Btw please read a new story I'm wirting, called Bleach pairings. These are just random scenes with random pairings! Enjoy :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucy Heartfilla **became a fan of Team Edward.

Comment-Like 15mins ago

**Erza Scarlet **likes this.

**Mirajane: **No way Team Jacob!

**Erza Scarlet: **TEAM EDWARD! XD

**Natsu Dragneel: **We should have a team Natsu and team Gray =D

**Gray Fullbuster: ***sigh*

**Juvia Loxar: **I'd be team Gray! :)

**Mirajane: **and I'd go for Natsu because he's hot like Jacob (in temperature I mean).

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Then I'll go for Gray 'cause he's cold like Edward!

**Erza Scarlet: **haha to make it fair I'm on team Natsu then :D

**Natsu Dragneel: **I'm off getting more fans, by guys! (*sob* Lucy is team gray :'( )

* * *

**Mirajane **has requested an event.

**Miss Fairy Tail Contest**

**_In three days time, there will be a Miss Fairy Tail contest, please participate._**

Attending:

Lucy Heartfilla

Mirajane

Erza Scarlet

Virgo

Aries

Cana Alberona

Juvia Loxar

Levy McGarden

Comment-Like 46mins ago

**Lucy Heartfilla: **The winning prize is enough for my months rent, that would be great!

**Virgo: **If I shall win, I shall give you the prize money, my mistress.

**Lucy Heartfilla: **That's so thoughtful of you :)

**Juvia Loxar: **Is so gonna win, a cannot lt you win Lucy!

**Erza Scarlet: **I wonder what the talent should be for mine?

**Gray Fullbuster: **How to beat up a guy 10 times in less than 10 seconds? :D

**Erza Scarlet: **Good idea, I'll use you as the victim 3:D

**Gray Fullbuster: ***gulp*

* * *

**Thank you, next chapter will be all about the contest so if you have any ideas I'll try and use them in the chapter after that :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Natsu Dragneel: **has gathered 47 fans :)

Comment-Like 5mins later

**47 **people like this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **I've got 48! :D

**Natsu Dragneel: **No you don't!

**Gray Fullbuster: **Yes I do, dog!

**Natsu Dragneel: **shut up, fangs!

**Gray Fullbuster: **What did you call me, Chihuahua? :P

**Erza Scarlet: **BURN! =D

* * *

**Mirajane **uploaded a new album; **Miss Fairy Tail**

Comment-Like 1 hour ago

**Lucy Heartfilla: **I am so going to be kicked out because I didn't pay for this months rent :'(

**Natsu Dragneel: **I thought you won? :/

**Mirajane: **We went partying last night, she kinda... well... wasted it all on drink :D

**Lucy Heartfilla: **:'(

**Natsu Dragneel: **Thats a lot of drink

**Erza Scarlet: **I enjoyed performing my talent.

**Gray Fullbuster: **I didn't... it was too painful... :(

**Natsu Dragneel: **I don't think your balls are in place anymore Gray =D

**Elfman: **He's not a man anymore! :)

* * *

**Thank you and please review =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**CherryChan09 owns the second part of this story, thanks for the idea! (even though you gave it to me in like chapter 10!)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Natsu Dragneel: **is really pissed off about Gray

Comment-Like 6mins ago

**Gray Fullbuster: **Haha I totally kicked your ass XD

**Natsu Dragneel: **Shut up pig-head!

**Lucy Heartfilla: **What are you pissed off about Gray again?

**Gray Fullbuster: **I got more fans than him :P

**Erza Scarlet: **LOL! XD

**Mirajane: **hehe^^

**Nastu Dragneel: **Only by one! :( (Btw, at least I didn't loose my manhood because of Erza :D)

**Happy: **Aye!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Who did you vote for anyways Happy?

**Happy: **Well you see... I was gonna vote for you but...

**Natsu Dragneel: **But?

**Happy: **Gray gave me a sweet and told me to vote for him :)

**Natsu Dragneel: **That's cheating!

**Gray Fullbuster: **No it isn't!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Yes it is!

**Gajeel: ***sigh*

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Likes 'Girls that don't have boyfriends!'

Comment-Like 7mins ago

**Aquarius: **No wonder why... you can't get yourself a boyfriend!

**Lucy Heartfilla: **I so can, I just dont want to!

**Loke: **Yeah right :D

**Lucy Heartfilla: **How do you know?

**Loke: **Well Aquarius did mention something... :)

**Lucy Heartfilla: ***growls*

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster: **wants a fight badly :/

Comment-Like 10mins ago

**Renji Abarai: **What a coincidence, I'm looking for one too 3:D

**Kenpachi: **He looks strong, I wanna take him on =D

**Renji Abarai: **I was here first!

**Kenpachi: **Yachiro is looking for someone to go the the beach with...

**Renji Abarai: **You can take him, I'm fine :)

**Gray Fullbuster: **Hey, don't talk abot me like I'm a piece of meat!

**Kenpachi: **That's exactly what you are, a piece of juicy meat!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Actually frozen :P

* * *

**Muwahahaha the next chapter is a fight between Kenpachi and Gray! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Erza Scarlet: **Bleach characters are really pissing me off

Comment-Like 10mins ago

**Gray Fullbuster **and **Happy** like this.

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Why? What happened?

**Erza Scarlet: **I've got a personal stalker... named Kon.

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Kon?

**Erza Scarlet: **He's a talking teddy lion who keeps stalking me... he's so perverted *sigh*

**Gray Fullbuster: **haha Erza has a stalker! lol

**Erza Scarlet: **Speaking 'bout Bleach, weren't you in a fight with one of them recently?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Yeah... well there was sort of a situation back then hehe^^

**Erza Scarlet: **Gray... ?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Well we started the fight, he totally freaked my out but I manged to kick his ass and then he got up and started this maniac laugh that nearly made me s**t my pants and I was like yikes... so I ran away from him

**Kenpachi: **HAHA! Found you!

**Gray Fullbuster: **I'm off, bye!

**Kenpachi: **Get back here!

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilla **and **Rangiku Motsomoto **are friends.

Comment-Like 8mins ago

**Kon** likes this

* * *

**Hmmm... I think I should make Kon do something perverted Lol... but I need to stop making Bleach characters pop up. Wow this is the first chapter where I have not mentioned Natsu... cool :) **

**Anyways sorry about my randomness. Thank you for reading and please please please review! :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Random Random Random Random Random... is that flying pickles? Sorry, no intro, gotta go ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Natsu Dragneel: **Why do other anime's keep popping up? :/

Comment-Like 5mins ago

**Ichigo **and **Kon **like this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **It's really pissing me off

**Natsu Dragneel: **Weren't you running away from one of the Bleach captains, Gray? :/

**Gray Fullbuster: **Yeah but I think I lost him.

**Kenpachi: **Hello 3:D

**Gray Fullbuster: **I'm off again

**Natsu Dragneel: ***sigh*

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Just returned from shopping with Bleach characters lol

Comment-Like 10mins ago

**Rangiku **and **Orihime **like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **This is getting very irritating! Okay I declare it right now... THIS IS FAIRY TAIL FACEBOOK! GET LOST AND GET YOUR OWN FACEBOOK ACOOUNTS AND STUFF AND LEAVE THIS ALONE PLEASE!

**Erza Scarlet: **Wow... you actually said please lol

**Monkey D Luffy: **What's Fairy Tail? I bet you it's some mystery right?

**Erza Scarlet: **...

**Lucy Heartfilla: **...

**Natsu Dragneel: ***growls with rage*

**Monkey D Luffy: **What's wrong?

**Erza Scarlet: **Who the damn hell are you?

**Natsu Dragneel: **He's Luffy from One Piece *grinds teeth*

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Oh another anime :D

**Monkey D Luffy: **Wow I like some of the album pictures you have!

**Natsu Dragneel: **That's it! Now I'm definatly fired up!

* * *

**Muwahahaha I added One Piece even though I only watched the first two episodes of it. I'm hoping I will be able to add Naruto too... but I've never watched it so I'm gonna have to see about that ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**By the way, I forgot to mention when One Piece popped up that wasn't my idea... it belongs to Kitani. (Sorry didn't mention that earlier :/)**

**

* * *

**

**Natsu Dragneel: **I swear if another non-Fairy Tail character shows up I will...

Comment-Like 1 hour ago

**Ichigo, Happy** and **Luffy **like this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **This is really getting out of hand... for god sake this is Fairy Tail and now it's becoming a crossover from many different animes!

**Naruto Uzumaki: **But we still haven't showed up! :D

**Sasuke Uchiha: **We have just now...

**Naruto Uzumaki: **Oh right...

**Natsu Dragneel: **This is not happening... this is not happening...

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Haha now were all in this together! lol

**Rukia Kuchki: **Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that!

**Monkey D Luffy: **We're all in this together, and it shows when we stand, hand in hand, make our dreams come true!

**Sakura Haruno: **Everybody now!

**Lucy Heartfilla: **Together, Together, Together everyone!

**Erza Scarlet: **Togther, Together, C'mon lets have some fun!

**Renji Abarai: **Together, we're there for each other every time!

**Kakashi Hatake: **Together, Together, C'mon let's do this right

**Nami: **We're all here, And speakin' out with one voice!

**Kuske Urahara: **We're gonna rock the house

**Happy: **(rock the house (fish))

**Roronoa Zoro: **The party's on, now everybody make some noise!

**Mirajane: **C'mon, scream and shout!

**Gray Fullbuster: **We've arrived, Because we've stuck together

**Kenpachi: **Champions one and all

**Orochimaru: **We're all in this together!

**Zeref: **Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that!

**Kon: **We're all in this together!

**Aizen: **And it shows, when we stand

**Byakuya Kuchki: **hand in hand

**Rangiku Matsomoto: **And make our dreams come true!

**Natsu Dragneel: **THE END!

**Happy: **Aye!

* * *

**Thanks ;) To be honest I ain't a High School Musical Fan at all but I though it would be a perfect ending for this :)  
**


	23. Thank You

**Hi guys, this is an authors note sort of (by the way my name is Marsha)!**

**Well I have to break some news to you. I am going to stop Fairy Tale (I know it's Tail but I made a mistake sorry!) on Facebook. Thank you so much for reading and getting this far and you have all supported to me through your messages and reviews.**

**Though this is the end for Fairy Tale on Facebook, I am planning on doing a part II maybe... It depends if I can plan it well and all but I will send a message if I am planning on doing a part II.**

**In part II (if I'm doing it) the chapters will be much longer and there will be pairings. That is why partly I stopped doing this, because I wanted to do pairings but I didn't feel right because this was all a comedy and a joke, nothing serious. I hoped you all had fun reading this and i am open to ideas and changes in part II.**

**Thank you**

**Marsha**

**Special Thanks to the following;**

**CherryChan09**

**Intruiged April**

**SarahValeur**

**Ellen24**

**Francis Wolfang**

**Yume-46**

**Sharksdop**

**xXNamlessAngelXx**

**Rin Tya**

**Princess-of-Fire-and-Ice-44**

**alzerr**

**Vtor**

**DarkAngel2098**

**T-me**

**Teruko**

**Mooncry**

**Ilkam**

**kissoftheblackrose**

**AzNx**

**The Epic Fail Writer**

**Kitani**

**-Dark-And-Light-Angel-Girl**

**Lover of this Fanfic**

**Twinshot**

**Lady Ange Shadow**

**Elisse Shinku**

**fairytail3695**

**destiny**

**Nemishiwa**

**bookworm0313**

**iceyfoxgrl2**

**BunnyMewWitch**

**Chris Lafey**

**AnnaMaeBeauty**

**juruki**

**IceWolf22**

**AlphonseElric411**

**Freaxx**

**sirma**

**trappedinsideadream**

**Davie the Inspirtational Gamer**

**Kobato-hime**


End file.
